FinFETs (Fin Field-Effect Transistors) including pure germanium channels or indium gallium arsenide (InGaAs) channels have been developed to increase carrier mobility. However, those FinFETs may have higher leakage currents due to a band-to-band tunneling (BTBT) current in a drain region.